wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Celestia
Character belongs to Fireflower12. Coding by Element. A P P E A R A N C E: The only thing that the hybrid wished was for those around her to think of her as normal. If you look at her from a distance, you might think: NightWing, but up close you might notice her strangely SkyWing shape. For you see, this dragon is a hybrid, a cross between a NightWing and a SkyWing, yet a dragon who wished she was of pure blood. The strangest part about her appearance is her coloring. Celestia has deep purple scales, which pale as it travels towards her underscales, which are light lilac. Her SkyWing wing membranes are an even darker purple than her scales, yet her wings are light and translucent. Yet the strangest thing about the poor dragoness was her expression. Her face was often curled into a frown, her eyes harsh and almost iced over. She was afraid. She was afraid of dragons, of what they would think of her. She was insecure, and her solution for such a thing was to be rude and cruel to everyone else around her. It was a terrible curse for her, yet something she couldn't cure. Even her mother, who tried to make her daughter more optimistic, merely tried in vain. P E R S O N A L I T Y Celestia is a fairly rude and outward dragon who dislikes (loathes would be a better word) most dragons around her. She doesn't care how others think of her and always speaks her mind, no matter what happens. Because of her lack of care about other dragons, the hybrid has very few friends, but acts as though she doesn't care about such things. She prefers to work/be alone, for she has never actually had anyone kind enough to spend time around (besides her mother, Destiny). Celestia is practical and rarely ever procrastinates, preferring to stick to the task at hand until she finishes, her determination streak kicking in whenever she feels the urge to give up. H I S T O R Y A few years ago, Celestia lived near the Claws of Clouds Mountains with her mother, who refused to tell her daughter anything about her father or where he had gone. You see, Celestia and Destiny lived a content, happy life, away from dragons of different tribes who despised hybrids like Celestia. Yet there were a few issues in this life. First off, the mother and her daughter were practically opposites. Being a sweet, fairly optimistic and kind dragon, Destiny was a romantic and loved to imagine different lives other than the one she was in. Her daughter, on the other hand, was pessimistic, clever, and rude to anyone who stood in her way. The two fought a great deal and at times loathed being in the presence of one another. The second issue was money. The two barely had enough to feed themselves and had to have a form of shelter to survive the storms, but they didn't. Celestia was tempted to sneak into the SkyWing kingdom and grab treasure, but she was held back by her mother. Yet when her mother was sleeping, the young hybrid crept into the palace, but was caught by a guard and sent to prison for thievery. She is still trying to find a way out, but has not succeeded. Q U O T E S *"Friends? Huh. They're a waste of time." ~ Celestia when asked about why she was so lonely. *"I may be still trying to find a way out, but unlike you, my mind isn't a cell." ~ Celestia to a guard in the SkyWing palace. *"Mother, I know you love to imagine, and dream, but open your eyes. Please. The world isn't great. Look at the position we're in!" ~ Celestia when her mother daydreams. Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:Females Category:SkyWings Category:NightWings Category:Hybrids Category:Work In Progress